


Undertale prompts 2020: Day 4: Nightmare

by Zeliez



Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, Snas had a lot of midnight snacks, Tumblr Prompt, lolol, skeletons brothers uwu, underprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez
Summary: Papyrus feels that he misses someone in the middle of the night.But it's just him and Sans... right?
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), W. D. Gaster & Papyrus & Sans
Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905205
Kudos: 13





	Undertale prompts 2020: Day 4: Nightmare

"NYEH!!"

Papyrus wakes up in the middle of the night shaking.  
A feeling persists after this terrible dream.  
A feeling of loneliness.  
Alone, so alone.  
Abandoned.  
Why did he leave?  
Why did ~~Daddy~~...

*papyrus?

He hears his brother knocking at the door.

*ya alright?  
"SANS?"

The door opens. He sees his brother, wearing only his shorts and white shirt. He is holding a bag of chips in his hands. Probably another one of his midnight snacks.

*i heard you cry.  
"JUST A NIGHTMARE! BUT DON'T WORRY, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS NEVER AFFECTED BY THESE KINDS OF HORRIBLE VISIONS AND... THAT LEAVE AN UNPLEASANT FEELING AFTER..."  
*...sure.

Sans goes inside and closes the door behind him.  
He sits down on papyrus' bed and says nothing, starting to eat one of his chips.  
It's not the first time one of the brothers does this. They never want to confess their nightmares, Sans for not to worry his brother and surely to preserve his mysterious side (at least that's what Papyrus thinks, this kind of character is always appreciated in Alphys' favorite anime series. Maybe Sans is trying to look like one of them...) and Papyrus simply not to hurt his ego (it already took him years to admit that he was taking night's naps, to his great despair).  
So, out of habit, to comfort the other, Sans or Papyrus keeps his brother company while he calms down. And often after several minutes...  
They end up talking.

"...HAVE YOU EVER HAD THAT FEELING THAT YOU FORGOT SOMETHING IMPORTANT, BROTHER?"

Sans stops. He puts his arms down and looks at his brother.

*...sometimes.  
"BECAUSE IN THIS DREAM... I WAS REALLY HAPPY. YOU WERE HERE TOO! BUT THERE WERE SOMEONE ELSE WITH US... SOMEONE I REALLY CARE ABOUT. I REALLY WANT... TO SEE..."  
*...  
"BUT I... CAN'T REMEMBER. I DON'T KNOW WHO IT IS..."  
*...maybe someone before we come here?  
"...BEFORE SNOWDIN... YOU MEAN... HOTLAND?"

Sans shrugs.

*we don't remember a single thing before coming here, so... maybe. what does they look like?

Papyrus always enjoys having his brother around.  
He's not the best person, always so secretive and not always honest. But at least he's always been there, never made fun of him or made any inappropriate comments. Sans has always been a great distraction, with his stupid puns, his childish pranks, or just his interest in everything.  
It's not perfect.  
But it's what Papyrus needs.

"I DON'T REMEMBER CLEARLY. BUT I KNOW... THEY WERE A SKELETON!"  
*oh?  
"YEAH! REALLY TALL! LIKE ME."  
*nice.

Sans smiles warmly at his brother.

*and then? why did you cry?

Papyrus lowered his head.

"...WE WERE A FAMILY, A REALLY HAPPY FAMILY AND THEN... I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT THIS PERSON... DISAPPEAR."  
*... oh.  
"...AND I DON'T WANT HIM TO DISAPPEAR! I WANT HIM TO STAY WITH US! AND... I KNOW YOU'RE HERE, BUT... I REALLY FEEL LIKE I'VE LOST SOMEONE... DEAR."

Sans remains silent.

"IS IT WEIRD?"  
*of course not, a nightmare is a nightmare. i get a lot of nightmares, and you know some of them were weirder than this one.  
"..."  
*...maybe it's just your desire to remember everything before snowdin, who knows.  
"PERHAPS."  
*it's alright. and if this person really exists? maybe we will see them. and maybe become friends or, like in your dream, a family.  
"YES! NO ONE WOULD EVER SAY NO TO AN OPPORTUNITY TO BE PART OF MY FAMILY!"  
*heheh, yup bro.  
"YOU'RE REALLY LUCKY!"  
*i know.

✋︎ 😐︎☠︎⚐︎🕈︎


End file.
